Various engine embodiments have been implemented to increase the performance and throughput of multi-cylinder, internal combustion ignition engines used in land, sea and air vehicles. In-line type and v types are those which are most prevalently known and used among the engines in question. Apart form these types, engine types such as wankel and boxer are also used. The primary operation principle in ignition engines is based on four stroke ignition. A piston, cylinder, combustion chamber, valve, crank mechanisms are standard components. Among multi-cylinder engines, in-line cylinder type engines are among the types which are by far the most worked on. Cylinders in a line, opening to an engine block and the pistons moving in the cylinders, a crank shaft which converts the post combustion motion energy of the pistons to mechanical energy and which comprises all the pistons are its major elements.
V type engines are another engine type. The main principle of such engines is positioning the line cylinders oppositely and at an angle with each other, obtaining the required high power and counterbalancing engine loads acting on the crank shaft. In the event multi-cylinder engines are in-line type, their great space requirement and counterbalancing of heavy mechanical loads are thus provided for in this manner.
Boxer type engines are another engine type. Boxer engine, or as alternatively called the flat engine is an internal combustion engine with pistons parallel to the ground. Such internal combustion engines were developed by Karl Benz. In the boxer engine, cylinders are placed in 2 lines on both sides of the crank shaft and thus it is ensured that the motion of all pistons is on a single plane. That heavy mechanical loads arise in these engine types necessitates an impact resisting shaft like the crank shaft which comprises a cost that is 30% of the engine cost. The fact that the mechanism is complicated, the sensitivity of calculating centers of gravities for a balanced rotation on the shaft, and other mechanical factors are important factors in cost and operation efficiency.
In wankel engines in which centers of gravity are improved by Felix Wankel, on the contrary to the internal combustion engines, the rotating pistons, which are triangular and flattened on the sides, are used. By virtue of transferring the loads via the shaft connected directly on the piston, their structure is less complex than other engines. Applications EP0063240 titled “rotary piston engine”, CA637089 titled “rotary piston internal combustion engine”, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,356 titled “Internal axis crankless rotary piston engine” are examples of Felix Wankel's improvements in this area. Wear occurring on the contact surfaces of the rotating piston is a problem encountered in these engine types. Another problem encountered is high fuel consumption due to not being able to adjust the compression ratio. In order to eliminate such disadvantages, hybrid or hydrogen based engine improvements are currently in progress.
For internal combustion, multi cylinder ignition engines in which fuel oil can be used at 15-20% and diesel fuel can be used at 30%, engine technologies which operate on different principles where mechanical load is minimized and efficiency is increased are being sought.